


Love You Madly [vid]

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Con Artists, F/M, Romance meta, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A White Collar fanvid to "Love You Madly" by Cake. Neal's romantic MO is complicated. </p><p> Spoilers for 5.10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Madly [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> For the History challenge on fan_flashworks. This is my first vid in over a year. (Apologies for the less than stellar picture quality (ugh, logos).)
> 
> Thanks to my partner for beta.

**Streaming:** [on Critical Commons](http://www.criticalcommons.org/Members/china_shop/clips/love-you-madly-white-collar-fanvid/video_view)  
**Download:** [AVI (35Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/WhiteCollar_LoveYouMadly_china_shop.avi) (right click, save as)

["Love You Madly" lyrics by Cake](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/cake/loveyoumadly.html)


End file.
